<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nights Of Moons And Stars by Lovethewinchestersinc4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464225">Nights Of Moons And Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4'>Lovethewinchestersinc4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins, F/M, Love, R Plus L Equals J, Sex, Siblings, Trouma, but they don't know it yet, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:39:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethewinchestersinc4/pseuds/Lovethewinchestersinc4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa likes to think of herself as a strong, indepented woman. But even strong women like Sansa can be afraid at night. </p><p>Or: Jon rushes to Sansa's room after he hears her scream from a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nights Of Moons And Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There will always be part of me in you." Were the last words Ramsay said to her. </p><p>Back then, she thought he only said those words in a last resort to hurt her, to win. But Sansa knew she and Jon had already won, and so did he. </p><p>So she brushed them off, saying to herself it was nothing. She was wrong. </p><p>In some way, an ugly way, Sansa only admitted to herself late at night – when the night was so dark, she could barely see the stars anymore. Ramsay had won. </p><p>In his own way. </p><p>Apart of him was always walking among her. </p><p>It was there when a lord or two gave her smile at the fests at night. Pushing her to get away so they won't hurt her. It was there when she tried entering Robb's old room for solace – but then the walls that used to be the safest in the world turned a trap. </p><p>And all the good memories she had with Robb in his room were turned into the ugly memories of what Ramsay did to her in her room. </p><p>It was there when the night was so dark, she could barely see the stars anymore. Then, all Winterfell would be asleep, and Sansa felt as if she was the only one awake. The only one who couldn't close her eyes, who trembled in her own bed.</p><p>Some nights, she'd give up trying to sleep in her room and then she somehow found herself standing in front of a big wooden door that led to Jon's old bedroom. </p><p>When she was young, before she moved to King's Landing and everything turned shit, she never bothered to come into this part of the castle. She's barely ever bothered to even speak with Jon.</p><p>She was her mother's baby girl, and she hated the pain she saw in Catelyn's eyes every time she looked at Jon. She thought it was cruel of her father to let Jon stay when it hurt her mother so much. </p><p>But she didn't hate her father. As much as she tried, she couldn't. Even her mother couldn't. So she resorted into what she could: she hated Jon instead.</p><p>In her first night outside his door, restless, debating whether she should knock on the door or not (she shouldn't, deep down she knows,) she realized it wasn't cruel of her father to let Jon grow up with them. </p><p>It was cruel of her mother to hate Jon, when she really needed to hate only Ned.</p><p>Jon was just a motherless boy. </p><p>Sansa thought a lot about the motherless boy who somehow turned to be her everything. Her whole world. </p><p>He saved her from Ramsay. He gave her back her home. He did stupidly, but he did it anyway. </p><p>And then she crowned him King in the North and he hated it. she thought he deserved it. </p><p>Sansa thought he deserved a lot. </p><p>But most of the time she just thought of him in his bed, holding her and protecting her. Making her feel warm and safe, and pushing that part that belonged to Ramsay so deep it will never surface. </p><p>She stood outside his door every night, hoping she had enough courage to get in and get just that.</p><p>But it was wrong. It was wrong of her to want all these kind of things from her brother, even if was only a half. And she knew even if Jon had wanted those things too (he didn't, she knew), he would never agree to it. </p><p>That man was more honorable then her father. More then Robb too. </p><p>People with honor never lived long in Westeros, Ned and Robb being the perfect example for it, and that's why Sansa was always surprised that Jon lived that long. </p><p>Not because he was a coward or stupid. He was the complete opposite – smart and brave. But honor killed people on his land. </p><p>And that’s how her dreams started. She used t dream of Ramsay coming into her room, as if he never died. Just entering like he owned it, and in her dream, she thought he did. </p><p>Ramsay would smile his vicious smile at her, and then rip her dress into nothing. </p><p>"Did you know your dear Jon come to save you, princess?" he would say in her dream and it felt so real she woke up and expected to find him standing above her with her dress in his hands. </p><p>And then he'd put Jon's severed head right next to her pillow, and she would see all the blood and the gore, Jon's empty eyes looking at her – and she'd wake up screaming. </p><p>Sansa believed herself to be a strong woman. She did. She saw her father die, and some how moved on. She's held hope in her heart even after Robb died, and managed to survive Cersei and Joffrey. And the old gods help her she never thought she would. </p><p>She survived out there alone, only with Petyr Baelish by her side, through her cousin's madness in the Vale. </p><p>She survived Ramsay. She survived him in the cold of the Winter when he crucified men and women, when he turned Thoen into nothing and she thought she'll be just like that a little bit longer. </p><p>She survived the night of their wedding – when he ripped her dress and put his thing inside her and it was never good and nice how she heard other girls when they spoke about it. </p><p>She survived his hounds. </p><p>She survived. She lived while all her enemies were bones turned to ashes. </p><p>But when the night was dark and all Winterfell was asleep, she couldn't help but awake up screaming. </p><p>She couldn't help it yesterday night. She knew she wouldn't be able to help it tomorrow night. </p><p>And certainly not this night. </p><p>***   </p><p>Jon was walking to his room late at night when he heard her scream. </p><p>If the man was tired from working in his office until the late hours of the night, every fiber in his body woke up. </p><p>He knew it was Sansa. He could recognize her voice no matter if she whispered to his ears or screamed in her room.</p><p>He stiffened as if was charging to battle. </p><p>Jon ran and burst into her room preparing to fight. He didn't know who – a man, woman or dead walking, and he didn't really care. </p><p>But there was nothing in her room. Just Sansa in her bed. He could see her skin glowing from sweat, her fire hair sticking to her to her back. </p><p>He could also see her white night gown, that showed all of Sansa's curves… all the things he shouldn't notice as a brother. </p><p>"Sansa?" he wasn't sure what to do. Should he sit by the side of her bed? Should he touch her hand and comfort her or should he just stay standing at her door? </p><p>She looked at him. </p><p>"Winterfell is my home. It's ours." She said. It was like she meant saying it as a deceleration, but instead, it got out of her mouth like some sort of a prayer. Jon stood by her door still. </p><p>"Of course it's our home, Sansa. It's your home." He said to her. </p><p>"I know. But I can't help what I dream." </p><p>"What do you dream?" Jon asked her. She made that kind of a face, like she thought he only asked her because he wanted to make her feel better, not because he wanted to know.<br/>
But Jon wanted to know. He wanted to know anything and everything about his sister. And it terrified him. He wanted to know her mind, her body and her soul. </p><p>"I dream of Ramsay. I dream horrifying things. I wish he was wrong when he said a part of him will always be in me. But he wasn't."</p><p>Slowly, Jon took a step closer to Sansa and sat at the edge of her bed. Was it the right thing to do? He wasn't sure. Jon didn't know his way when it came to most women, even if Tormund said he pretty. </p><p>The only one Jon understood was Ygritte. Even with her it took him time. But Sansa wasn't Ygritte, even if Jon wanted their relationship to be like that.    </p><p>"Tell me about your dream. Only if you want to. I won't push." He whispered to her. </p><p>"Oh, Jon. You're so good. You've always been so good." Jon saw her eyes water as she whispered into his ears. </p><p>Jon wanted her to stop crying. He never wanted Sansa to cry. He knew how to handle the Sansa everybody knew. The lady Sansa, Queen in the North. Lady Sansa with sharp mind and her voice heard even if she never yelled. </p><p>The Sansa who cried in her room? He wasn't sure how to react to that. He only wanted her to be happy forever. To be safe and to never cry. So he said: "You're good too, Sansa. You're strong in a glorious way. You're a just ruler to you're people-" </p><p>"You are the king in the North, Jon Stark." Her voice was stronger than before, steadier. </p><p>"I'm like the Queen Consort, and you're the real king. It's just a title Sansa." he said, humor in his voice. If Sansa caught it, she ignored it. </p><p>Instead, Sansa nodded her head in disbelieve. </p><p>"Look at you. I made you king, and you deny it in a woman's favor. Even Robb wouldn't have done that. That's why I said you're so good." She looked at him. Jon looked at her back. But before he could say anything, she continued. </p><p>"I dreamed about Ramsay killing you, then putting your head on my pillow so he can have me there-" her chest rose, and her voice tightened. </p><p>She didn't need to keep going. She needn't say anything else.</p><p>Jon's heart felt as if it fallen from his chest to his stomach. He knew the things Ramsay did to her. At least some of them. </p><p>But Sansa was always so collected, so strong, sometimes he forgot that she put on a mask like him. </p><p>Jon moved closer to his Sansa. </p><p>"Come here," he whispered to her. He let his hands grab her shoulders gently and pull her towards him. </p><p>He waited for Sansa to resist. To tell him to stop, that she doesn't want him to touch her. She did none of these things. </p><p>Instead, she melted into him, her had rested in the hollow of his shoulder, her body touching his. </p><p>His hands her shoulders, her hands on his chest, his mouth lightly touching her fire hair… </p><p>"Winterfell is our home." He whispered to her. </p><p>He guessed it was some kind of a prayer. Soon the dead will be marching, and no wall would be able to stop them. The winter was coming, and nothing could stop it.</p><p>He wished, he prayed, and Jon was never close to the gods, that Winterfell will always be their home.</p><p>*** </p><p>Sansa didn't know what came over her when Jon held her like that. Maybe it was the nightmare, or the warmth she felt in his arms, but she looked up to him, and suddenly her lips touched his. </p><p>It was gentle touch, like she was asking for his permission without saying the words aloud. </p><p>"Sansa…" he groaned. Of course he did. This was wrong, she had to remind herself. </p><p>Sansa pulled away from him so fast, for a moment she was sure she was going to fall of her bed. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me-" she said, the words leaving her mouth so fast, she had no room to breathe. </p><p>Jon just looked at her. His eyes said something she could not understand. </p><p>"Sansa," he whispered her name again. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  </p><p>"We shouldn't do that, it's not right," Jon said. He so close to her- </p><p>How? She pulled away from him before… when did he come closer again? </p><p>And then he kissed her. He kissed her. Sansa was sure she could see the stars now. Plenty of them.</p><p>His touch wasn't as gentle as hers, but it wasn't violent as she had experienced before with Joffrey or Ramsay. </p><p>His tongue pushed into her mouth, clashing with hers. It was the nicest thing Sansa as ever felt with a man. </p><p>She didn't know how long passed before she was able to put hers away. Catching her breath for moment, she asked him: "You said it wasn't right. Why do it?" </p><p>"I just want you to be happy, Sansa." His deep voice was choppy while he was catching his breath too.</p><p>Sansa looked at her hands. They were shaking now, and her stomach hurt so bad she could almost pass it as moon blood. </p><p>"I don't want you to touch me only because you think that's what will make me happy, Jon. It's not worth it, and I don't want it that way."</p><p>"Sansa…" he shocks his head. "I'll never understand how the mind of a woman works," Jon mumbled. His voice so low she could barely hear what he said, and it could almost be mistaken to a growl. </p><p>"Jon?" Sansa touched his shoulder. </p><p>"You don't understand that I just want to make you happy, even if I shouldn't want it?" his voice so harsh, she didn't expect it. </p><p>He'd turned angry in a second. Sansa thought he was trying to say the same thing she tried to say with her kiss. But how could she know for sure? </p><p>What if she was imagining it in her own need and lust and love, and all he saw was his sister? </p><p>"Every brother wants his sister to be happy, I think," was all she whispered into his ears. </p><p>Was she trying to push him away because she knew deep down this was wrong, or just giving him the opportunity to go back in his words, Sansa wasn't sure. </p><p>But Jon has never been a brother to her. He wasn't a brother to her when they were children, because she thought he was nothing, and he wasn't a brother to her when they grew up, because she thought he was everything. </p><p>Maybe he thought so too, that he wasn't really her brother in that way, because his lips touched hers again. </p><p>His tongue was in her mouth again, and hers in his. </p><p>His hands rushed over her body, touching her belly and holding her waist in a firm hold.</p><p>Sansa gave a push to his britches and pulled them off, but that was all she could do before his hold on her tightened even more, and he asked,<br/>
"Are you sure?" </p><p>All Sansa could do was smile at him. Always so good. He was always so good to her. </p><p>She'll be happy tonight, she knew it. And Ramsay can go and burn in the seventh hell. </p><p>She nodded, and then kiss Jon's shoulder before she completely took his clothes off. </p><p>*** </p><p>It felt right to Jon. Both him and Sansa naked, the light of the stars illuminating on her skin perfectly.  </p><p>Jon loved everything about her – her skin, her curves, her tits, her cunt. </p><p>Her scars too. He wasn't sure who left them – Joffrey or Ramsay, but it didn't matter. not really.</p><p>"You'll never bare another scar on your body, Sansa." He looked her straight in her eyes, her beautiful eyes, and hoped she believed him. </p><p>He knew that Sansa lost her faith in men in some way. But she looked shiny, and not so broken as he found her when she screamed into the night. </p><p>"I hope you'll never have to bear another scar on your body too." she touched the huge, ugly scar in the middle of his chest. </p><p>"They think you are a god now. That you woke from the dead." She continued. </p><p>"I'm not-" </p><p>"I know. You're just Jon. And it's more then enough." Sansa grabbed him, and it felt so good. She stroked him lightly, and he felt his blood rushing in his veins. </p><p>He felt alive. </p><p>He kissed her hair, her chick, and then went down and down, all while kissing her. It was miracle in his mind that he was even cable doing it while she stroked him like that, and he thought that he could cum without being inside her. </p><p>His mouth reached closed to her cunt and he stopped. Looking at him, unsure, she stopped too. </p><p>"Are you sure? Completely?" he asked her. He knew how much she's been through, and he didn't want to put her through it if she wasn't ready. They could do a lot of things without it if she wasn't ready. </p><p>"I'm ready. It's okay." She barely whispered.</p><p>Jon let his mouth wander down, taste her sweet, so sweet cream. She moaned. </p><p>"Jon…"</p><p>He didn't answer her. He was to busy exploring her to do so. She moaned again. </p><p>"You're so wet…" he mumbled, almost to himself. </p><p>"Jon, Jon." Her voice turned urgent, and she grabbed his hand. He stopped. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" </p><p>Sansa frowned. "What? Of course everything's okay. I need more." She opened her eyes to look at him. And then she added, "Only if it's okay with you." </p><p>It wasn't necessary, to add it. of course it was okay.</p><p>Jon adjusted himself above her, and then sunk in. </p><p>He gave her then time to adjust him too, then started moving, slowly. </p><p>Sansa let out the air she was holding withing. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as he moved within her, her head thrust backwards. </p><p>"Faster." She demanded him. He didn't care. He didn't care that the insecure Sansa turned into a demanding one.</p><p>Jon liked it.</p><p>He started moving faster and harder, until he felt them both reaching climax. </p><p>Sansa's face looked beautiful. </p><p>"Cum." He said to her, his voice almost choking. She listened to him. </p><p>It made him feel glorious. Better then what he felt when Ramsay was dead. Better the what he felt when he came back from the dead.</p><p>And as his sperm spilled all over her stomach (he wouldn't inside her – he can't give her a bastard), his mouth moved on its own record, and he said: "I love you, Sansa." </p><p>"I love you too, Jon." Sansa's voice felt like the voice of goddess. </p><p>It must be right, what they did. It felt so right. He knew now it felt to her right too. </p><p>Wasn't sex always right when people did it of love? </p><p>***  </p><p>That night, was the first night Sansa slept since she and Jon took Winterfell back. She lay in his arms, in her room, watching the first ray of sun lighting the dark sky. Jon was asleep by her side. </p><p>He existed himself until he fell asleep right next to her. </p><p>Sansa found herself watching him, looking at his beautiful face as slept. He looked so peaceful, so painless. </p><p>She knew it wasn't always like that. Jon had his demons. Sansa had hers too. </p><p>But what they did was right. Maybe it was another thing she took and learned from Cersei, the Queen Regent.</p><p>Maybe if people saw Jon leaving her chambers at early morning, they start whispering. </p><p>Maybe Sansa didn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>